Stories: Forest Fiends
Plot Dark Green Shadow returns, but with Miss Bloomina on her side. Together, they overthrow Emma Emerald's reign as forest queen and some of her friends go missing. The gang must help Emma Emerald rescue her friends before the two villains eventually turn the creatures of the forest against the gang to attack Echo Creek. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The Gemstones * Dark Green Shadow * Miss Bloomina * Squash * Bloomerang * Nutty the Squirrel (NEW) * Mimic the Parrot (NEW) * Hissy the Snake (NEW) * Chimp the Monkey (NEW) * Thorn (NEW) * Petal (NEW) * Payton Piranha * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab Story The story begins in the forests of Echo Creek, where Emma Emerald is sitting on her flower throne watching over the forest. '' * '''Emma Emerald: '''Ah, nothing like the beauty of the flora and fauna living their daily lives in this beautiful forest. Don't you agree? * '''Nutty: '''I sure do! * '''Mimic: '''I sure do! * '''Nutty: '''Hey, don't copy me! * '''Mimic: '''Hey, don't copy me! * '''Nutty: '''I'm warning you! ''*takes out an acorn, ready to throw at Mimic* * 'Hissy: '''Will you two cut it out? * '''Nutty: '''Sorry, Mimic always gets on my nerves! He always copies whatever I say! * '''Mimic: '''I was just joking! You tend to get tensed up all the time! * '''Hissy: '''He actually has a point. Today seems like a good day to relax. After all, it's pretty sunny in here. * '''Nutty: '''You're right about that. Maybe I'm overthinking things. ''Suddenly, Chimp the Monkey comes to see Emma Emerald in a hurry, looking rather panicked. * 'Chimp: '''Queen Emma! You have a visitor! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Who is it? * '''Chimp: '''Green Shadow! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Green Shadow? Why are you so worried over her presence? * '''Chimp: '''You don't understand, I... ''Chimp gets frozen by a mysterious blast of ice. Emma Emerald then sees a silhouette of Green Shadow approach her. * 'Emma Emerald: '''Ah, Green Shadow. I wasn't expecting your arrival. What brings you here? ''However, Emma Emerald's facial expression changes when she looks closer at the silhouette. * 'Emma Emerald: '''Get behind me. * '''Nutty: '''Why? * '''Mimic: '''Why? * '''Nutty: '''You're mimicking me again, are you? * '''Mimic: '''No, it's just that we coincidentally have the same question! * '''Nutty: '''Oh, really? * '''Hissy: '''No time to argue, you two. Hide behind the queen, it's her orders. ''Nutty, Mimic and Hissy hide behind Emma Emerald's flower throne. The silhouette reveals to be Dark Green Shadow! * 'Emma Emerald: '''Dark Green Shadow?! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''It seems that your days as forest queen are outnumbered. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Excuse me? Who are you to overthrow me just like that? I can call out my subjects to drive you away any time. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Oh, you thought it'd be easy just like that? That's because you haven't met my newest ally yet. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Newest ally? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Say hello...to Miss Bloomina! ''Miss Bloomina shows up, carried on a pillow by Squash and Bloomerang. * 'Miss Bloomina: '''Greetings everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all here! Now if you excuse us, we're going to overthrow this gemstone, and take over the forest! * '''Emma Emerald: '''What do you two intend to do with me and my people? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Didn't I make myself clear earlier? You must be deaf since you don't have ears. Let me repeat myself again, actually, I can just do this! ''Dark Green Shadow kicks Emma Emerald out of her flower throne. '' * '''Emma Emerald: '''So you two want to fight for the throne? I won't hold back in my throne then. Get them, my subjects! ''Suddenly, all the animals from the forest appears in front of Dark Green Shadow, Miss Bloomina, Squash and Bloomerang. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Miss Bloomina, you know how to deal with them right? I'll dethrone the queen myself! * '''Miss Bloomina: '''Sure, leave these ruffians to me! ''Miss Bloomina uses her hypntoic gas on the animals, making almost half of them turn to her side. * 'Miss Bloomina: '''Attack! ''Meanwhile, Dark Green Shadow and Emma Emerald have a duel. Emma Emerald summons roots from the ground and throws thorns at Dark Green Shadow, who dodges all the attacks the forest queen throws at her. Dark Green Shadow finally knocks Emma Emerald to the ground and snatches her flower tiara, overthrowing Emma Emerald's reign as forest queen. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''I got it! I got her tiara! With that gone, she's no longer in authority for her subjects to do as she says! * '''Emma Emerald: '''You can't do this! That's insane! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''As long as you're not in control, I don't care if things go insane around here. Oh, look who we have here? ''Dark Green Shadow notices that she is surrounded by Nutty, Mimic and Hissy, who were ready to attack her in revenge of what she did to Emma Emerald. * 'Nutty: '''You're gonna pay for what you did to our queen! * '''Mimic: '''You're gonna pay for what you did to our queen! * '''Hissy: '''You'll never have us under your command, that's for sure! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Knowing that I now have all of her other subjects under my control, I don't need you three! However, I can do something to you. ''Dark Green Shadow ties up the three animals to various trees, while setting up traps for anyone who plans to rescue them. * 'Emma Emerald: '''No! This is too much! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''And as for you, dear Emma, you can say goodbye to your dear friends forever! ''Dark Green Shadow casts a tornado, sucking Emma Emerald into it and tossing it away from the forest. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Good riddance. Well, how are the animals, Miss Bloomina? Are they ready to do whatever we say? ''At this point, all the animals in the forest are now under Miss Bloomina's control. Only Nutty, Mimic, Hissy and Chimp haven't been affected. * 'Miss Bloomina: '''That should be all. The animals of the forest are under our control now. * '''Squash: '''What do we do now? * '''Bloomerang: '''Well, Emma has been defeated. I guess we won. * '''Miss Bloomina: '''It doesn't surprise me. You chose the right ally, Dark Green Shadow. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Thank you. Now back to our plan, let's train those animals so that we can use them to attack Echo Creek and conquer it! * '''Miss Bloomina: '''I'm already ahead of you, ally of mine. Squash, Bloomerang, start the training sessions! I must leave for a moment. * '''Squash: '''Yes, Miss Bloomina. * '''Bloomerang: '''What are you going to do? * '''Miss Bloomina: '''Oh, don't worry boys, it's not going to be for long. *''winks before leaving* * 'Bloomerang: '''I wonder what she's going to do. * '''Squash: '''Well, you heard her. We have to start the training sessions for the animals! ''Squash and Bloomerang begin forcing the animals to train. The animals, who had received the order from Miss Bloomina to obey Squash and Bloomerang, start training immediately. Meanwhile, at a coast nearby the forest, Payton Piranha is fighting Captain Red Shell, only to be defeated once again by the latter. * 'Payton Piranha: '''Are you kidding me!? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's over Payton. Leave now, and come back when you learn to put up a fight. * '''Payton Piranha: '''I hate you, captain! Piranhas, let's retreat! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Look at them go! ''The piranhas retreat from the crab soldiers. Suddenly, they encounter Miss Bloomina. * 'Payton Piranha: '''You? I thought you were going to attack Emma Emerald. * '''Miss Bloomina: '''I did. But let me guess... you failed again, didn't you? * '''Payton Piranha: '''Hey, Captain Red Shell is much tougher than he looks! I'd like to see you fight him for a change! Besides, I'm sure you failed to defeat Emma. * '''Miss Bloomina: '''You're wrong about that. Emma was defeated, and now I have all the forest animals under my control. Seems like soon I'll be Dr. Zack's new favorite, don't you think? * '''Payton Piranha: '''Meh, Opposite Blast was better than you. * '''Miss Bloomina: '''Say what, you smelly fish? Opposite Blast left the team, so don't you dare mention that egocentric jerk ever again! * '''Payton Piranha: '''Hey, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. We're on the same team! * '''Miss Bloomina: '''Just don't ever mention that jerk again. Ever since he left, I'm getting all his privileges, including authority over you. So I expect you to show me some more respect, Mr. Sharp Mouth. * '''Payton Piranha: '''Ok, ok, I get it! * '''Miss Bloomina: '''Now if you excuse me, I must return to Dr. Zack's base. I'm getting new minions today. * '''Payton Piranha: '''New minions? Why can't I get any new minions? * '''Miss Bloomina: '''You're not high enough on the rank pyramid for that, so for now, you're stuck with your army of piranhas. * '''Payton Piranha: '''No fair! * '''Miss Bloomina: '''Well, I'll be going now. Take care, smelly fish. *''winks and leaves* * 'Payton Piranha: '''Don't call me smelly fish! I'm a warrior! A fearsome warrior! Man, the promotion has really gotten into her head. I wonder if she's so mean to Johnny McSplat too. ''Meanwhile, at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, the gang members are making themselves comfortable in the chillax lounge. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Nothing better than sitting down on a couch watching anime while eating chicken nuggets all day. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''That's a TRICKY move, Bonk Choy. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Bonk Choy's right, this is the life. No monsters, no violence, no chances of bad luck...it's a shame Emma isn't with us. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Come to think of it, you're right. Emma's usually punctual in terms of showing up. The last time she was late was because of a rabid squirrel attack she had to deal with back at the forest. * '''Toby Topaz: '''It's sad. Being queen of the forest sure isn't easy as it sounds. * '''Alice: '''It sure isn't. With the large and varied population of animals and plants in the forest, being the forest's queen must be a very demanding job. However, it must be really rewarding. If I hadn't decided to work in labs as a scientist, I would have probably dedicated my time to take care of the forests and nature. * '''Blast: '''Really? I didn't think you'd like nature so much. * '''Alice: '''Of course I do. In fact, I believe the preservation of nature should be one of the most important interests for science. It's a shame some scientists like Bright Spark don't have any respect for nature. * '''Boulder: '''Anyway... whatever it is that's keeping Emma from coming, I'm sure she'll be here soon. What could possibly go wrong? ''Suddenly, the doorbell rings. '' * '''Bonk Choy: '''I'll answer it! ''Bonk Choy opens the door and is surprised to see Emma Emerald, who is injured and not wearing her flower tiara. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Emma Emerald? What happened to you? * '''Emma Emerald: '''I'll explain inside. ''The other members are surprised to see Bonk Choy escort an injured and dethroned Emma Emerald into the headquarters. * '''Boulder: '''Whoa, I guess that's what could go wrong. * '''Blast: '''What happened, Emma? * '''Toby Topaz: '''How did this happen? * '''Emma Emerald: '''It's a long story. I was on my normal forest queen duty until I was attacked by Dark Green Shadow. * '''Green Shadow: '''Dark Green Shadow, you say? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Yes, the evil you. * '''Green Shadow: '''Just when I thought she could've stopped causing more trouble. Ugh! * '''Emma Emerald: '''But she wasn't alone. She was with Miss Bloomina. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Who was Miss Bloomina again? * '''Green Shadow: '''She's the rose we fought back at the time when Fake Fork attacked Echo Creek. The one with the hypnotic gas? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Oh right. Her. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Together, they overthrew my reign and took control of my forest friends. However, they didn't take control of my advisors, which was fortunate. I saw Dark Green Shadow beat them up and setting up traps for rescuers who plan to rescue them. * '''Diana Diamond: '''You have advisors? * '''Toby Topaz: '''That reminds me when I was once the royal advisor to King Terrence of the Topaz Kingdom in Gemstonia, until I moved to Echo Creek with you guys. * '''Diana Diamond: '''So who are your advisors that we need to rescue? * '''Emma Emerald: '''One of them is Nutty, a squirrel who is rather sensitive but a very loyal subject. Another is Mimic, a parrot who tends to mimic others even though he usually means well. The third one is Hissy, a snake who is usually the voice of reason among the four animal advisors that I have. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''So who's the last one? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Chimp. He's a monkey and his personality reminds me of Toby. I got to rescue them and get their help. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108